User blog:HanSolo69/Back From the Dead (with a Vengeance)!!! Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) vs. Red Hood (Jason Todd)
Hello, peeps! HanSolo69 is back from the dead (much like these two warriors ;))!!! I want to apologize for my rather long hiatus. Guess I've just been real busy with high school and shit. But now, summer break has begun, and now I can start cranking out some battles! So let's get to it! For ages, in both the DC and Marvel universes, everyone, heroes and villians alike, were dying and being resurrected a few issues later. Tale as old as time. In fact, it was often joked that the only people who stay dead in comics were Jason Todd, Bucky Barnes, and Uncle Ben. Heh heh, right? Wrong. ''That all changed in 2005, when the two most arguably annoying characters in comic history were brought back to life, ten times more badass. I'm talking Winter Soldier (MCU), aka Bucky Barnes, WW2 partner of Captain America turned brainwashed HYDRA assassin, versus the Red Hood, aka Jason Todd, former Robin turned ruthless vigilante. Both iconic, both badass, but only one will be crowned... '''THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR!!!' Disclaimer This fight is in no way, shape, or form related to the Winter Soldier vs. Arkham Knight fight done by BeastMan14. The Jason Todd in this fight will be from Red Hood and the Outlaws comics and the Under the Red Hood animated movie. Winter Soldier The Winter Soldier is the alias of the World War II-veteran turned HYDRA assassin Bucky Barnes. Born in the Great Depression, Bucky grew up as best friend of Steve Rogers, standing beside him through all trouble the duo went through. By the dawn of World War II, Bucky had enlisted into service despite Steve's inability to join. While Steve Rogers would eventually become the first "Super Soldier" as Captain America, Bucky would be busy fighting on the Western Front before being captured by HYDRA and being experimented on by Armin Zola. Captain America eventually destroyed the HYDRA camp where he was imprisoned, and the duo soon founded the Howling Commandos, a daring spec ops team determined to stop HYDRA. While on mission, however, Bucky was thrown off the train seemingly to his death. This was not the case, however. Bucky would survive the fall, and be captured into Soviet custody to be further experimented on by "reformed" HYDRA scientist Armin Zola. Continously brainwashed and preserved through cryogenics, Bucky soon forgot his past life and became The Winter Soldier, HYDRA's most lethal and dedicated assassin. Taking over two dozen lives over the course of fifty years, Bucky was finally freed from his brainwashing after confronting and nearly killing Captain America, his former best friend. Finally free, Bucky set out across the country to discover his past and, more importantly, think about his future. download.jpg|Winter Soldier, aka Bucky Barnes gerber.png|Winter Soldier doing an awesome knife trick with his Gerber Mk. ll p220st.jpg|SIG-Sauer P220ST skorpion.jpg|CZ Vz. 61 E Skorpion m4a1m203.jpg|M4A1 with M203 launcher barrett.jpg|Barrett M82A1M MGL.jpg|Milkor MGL Mk. 1L arm.jpg|Winter Soldier's Bionic Arm Red Hood Jason Todd was the second Robin to be apprenticed to Batman. After being killed by Joker and being brought back to life, Jason realized a more effective solution to fighting crime then Batman's; Controlling it instead of fighting it. In his five years before returning to Gotham, he traveled the same path of training that his mentor followed, training all across the world in martial arts, marksmanship, etc. After returning to Gotham, he began to take control of several of Gotham City's gangs in an elaborate plan to confront his mentor. From that point on, Jaso attempted to don the alias as several of Batman's allies, such as Red Robin. After Batman "died", Jason even attempted to take the mantle of Batman and became a masked gun-toting vigilante. Even when Dick Grayson offered him a spot back into the Bat Family, Jason told Dick that he is attempting to reform, becoming more of an anti-hero than villain. He now leads a small team of mercenaries known as The Outlaws, working alongside Arsenal, the former sidekick of Green Arrow, and Starfire, an alien slave and former Teen Titan. redhood.jpg|Red Hood, aka Jason Todd redhoodknife.jpg|Red Hood preparing to attack with his combat knife deserteagle.jpeg|Desert Eagle Mk. XIX Red_Hood_uzi.jpg|Red Hood wielding a Mini-Uzi ak47.jpg|AK-47 sr25.jpg|Knights Armament SR-25 RPG7.jpg|RPG-7 helmetbomb.jpg|Red Hood's helmet, preparing to detonate Weapon Analysis 'Melee: '''TDB '''Pistol: '''TBD '''SMG: '''TBD '''Assault Rifle: '''TBD '''Sniper Rifle: '''TBD '''Explosive: '''TBD '''Special: '''TBD X-Factors *In Training, the Winter Soldier just barely takes the edge. While Red Hood was trained by Batman himself, Bucky was trained as a soldier in World War 2 and was molded by HYDRA to be an unthinking killing machine. *Winter Soldier also easily takes Experience. Jason Todd has foughten criminals as both Robin and Red Hood for a few years, but Winter Soldier has been at it for ''70 years. ''Its even stated that he helped "mold the century". *Bucky Barnes goes for the three-peat with Physical Strength. seeing as he was Robin, Jason is in great physical condition. Winter Soldier, on the other hand (no pun intended), is on an entirely different level. While he was a POW in WW2, Zola injected him with experimental super soldier serums with greatly enhanced his strength, not to mention ''the freaking bionic arm which can deflect gunfire!!! *Red Hood just barely takes it. After being resurrected, Jason becomes angry, vengeful, and bitter, to the point where he's just a emotional wreck. Barnes, however, is completely brainwashed and has zero control over his emotions. However, when he does eventually display them, its rather disturbing. (YOU! ARE! MY! MISSION! anyone?). *Endurance I decided to give to Red Hood based n the fact that, while Winter Soldier can take a punch, Jason, while a teenager, was able to attempt to crawl away after being savagely beaten with a crowbar, and later, during a fight ith Batman, was thrown through walls and had his face slammed into a bathroom sink, and was up and kicking seconds later. *For Tactics, I called it a tie. Winter Soldier is able to analyze any scenario presented to him, while Red Hood is an expert at manipulating a situation. Voting & Notes *Voting ends on June 3rd. *Must be in complete format. One sentence votes will not count. *In the fight, I will use Winter Soldier from the MCU and Red Hood from the Batman: Under the Red Hood movie. See ya soon!!! Category:Blog posts